To Meet History
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: First in the "History" trilogy. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, and Lupin get to spend the summer with a thousand year old vampire who attended Hogwarts when she was young. A founder fic. Rating may change.
1. Meet LeAnnette

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the said Harry Potter characters in this story. However, the OCs are most definitely mine. This applies to all chapters.

A/N- Ok, I'm not sure whether or not this is going to be cheezy, but here it goes. Allow me to warn you that I want to get to the history part of this story (which, mainly, is the story) quickly, so how Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, and Lupin got to the manor is going to go by quickly, and hopefully, smoothly. This also has a few OotP spoilers. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1-Meet Le-Annette

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy quietly followed their professors, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, up to the door of a vast, black manor. This, they were told, is where their safe-keeper would be. The "safe-keeper," as Albus Dumbledore had called her, was the woman he was placing these six people in the care of. Why did these people need caring for? Why did four seventh-year students and two professors of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, needed to be cared for? The reason was that all six had recently encountered Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of these modern times. Snape and Lupin were both members of the Order of the Phoenix, the group that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Snape was a spy in the Order, so when he had met Voldemort in this battle, it was practically written in the stars that, if he survived, he'd have to go into hiding. He didn't like the idea. Basically, but for less of the same reason, was why Ron, Lupin, and Hermione were there. Mere associations. As for Draco Malfoy--the boy all of whom present thought most likely to turn to the Dark Side (himself included), the Prince of Slytherin House--had turned his father, Lucius Malfoy, in to the Ministry when he had witnessed him kill Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother, Lucius's wife. As for Harry, well, The Boy-Who-Lived always should be kept from the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had decided, in his wisdom, to hide this group away from the Order headquarters and Hogwarts. He had said that he knew of a powerful witch that they could stay with, living on the coast of Maine, U.S.A., but they would return for the start of the school term. When Dumbledore mentioned the woman's name; however, Hermione had given a great gasp.

"I know her!" she had exclaimed as they sat planning their trip in the staff room. "She's my aunt! Or my cousin that prefers to be called "aunt"! I used to stay summers with her! But I never knew…a powerful witch?"

So it was decided that they were to go and stay with Hermione's aunt, who had happily agreed to have them. So here they were, drenched because of the pouring rain, waiting for someone to answer the doorbell Professor Lupin just pushed. It was pitch black outside, as it was just after nine in the evening.

"She's home, right?" Ron asked, shivering slightly.

"Of course she is, Weasley. She's expecting us! Isn't she, Hermione?" Draco said, wrapping his arms around himself. He had taken to calling Hermione by her first name because she, alone, had accepted him fully as a "good guy."

Finally, the door opened. A woman, in a pair of black muggle jeans and a V-cut T-shirt that was also black, with braided back black hair and electric blue eyes stood, gesturing them all inside. She was ghostly white and didn't look a day over twenty-one.

"Forgive me. I was on the other side of the house. Come in, warm yourselves. Come, sit by the fireplace," she said, leading them into a sitting room.

The house was dimly lit. The room they entered was only lit by the fire. They all took seats in comfy, red chairs and on the couches. The woman herself sat in a large backed chair.

"Can I send for anything for you?" she asked them.

"No, we're ok," Lupin said kindly.

"Well," the woman said with a smile, "as I'm sure you have been told, I am Le-Annette. I know all of your names, the Headmaster told me, but I'm afraid I cannot match them with your faces. All except for my darling Hermione, of course."

Hermione blushed slightly. Nobody began to make introductions, as so was hinted. All of them seemed somewhat…intimidated by this woman. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and refined. There was kindness and wisdom, it seemed, in every syllable she spoke. Finally, after seeing that her professors were going to make no move to introduce, Hermione did so.

"Aunt Le-Annette, this is Harry, Ron, Draco, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor Remus Lupin," she said, pointing to each in turn.

They all inclined their heads in a form of greeting, and Le-Annette smiled at them all.

"I welcome you into my home. Your things arrived earlier and are placed in your prospective rooms. I will show you to them, once you all are properly warmed," she said, smiling.

All muttered some form of thanks.

"So, Aunt Le-Annette, how do you know our Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

She had slipped from her chair and was now sitting at her aunt's feet, just like she used to when she was younger.

"Yes," said Snape, "I must confess I wondered the same."

"Oh, Albus and I are old friends," she said.

"How?" Draco asked. "I mean, "old friends"? You're only, what, twenty-something?"

Le-Annette laughed, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"Did you not tell them, 'Mione?" she giggled. "Did Albus not tell you?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore said he thought it best if we wait until we got here. So then, it would be believable and irreversible," Hermione mumbled.

"You mean, so you could tell them?" Le-Annette stated.

"I was hoping they would figure it out from the moment they saw you," the young witch mumbled again. Her traveling companions all looked confused, except for one.

"You're a vampire?" Lupin said.

The others gasped.

"That's right. A very old one to boot. What stopped you from asking Hermione, at least, when you entered my home?" Le-Annette asked him.

"I thought you might just be ill. It's hard to identify a vampire unless they make it known," he replied.

"Great," muttered Draco, "Leave it to the werewolf to recognize the vampire and not tell us."

"Not to mention the fact that he's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry added.

"So, she's not really related to you, is she, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am but distantly. Hermione is my descendant," the vampire woman looked at a grandfather clock perched in the corner of the room. "But that is a story for another night. Hermione, I must feed this night. Take your professors and friends to their rooms, you know the way, and I will see you all tomorrow night. Pleasant dreams, my guests."

And with that, Le-Annette swept from the room, and for the first time in a long time, Snape spoke.

"So, Miss Granger, what else do you keep from your friends?"


	2. Exploring a Vampire's House

Chapter 2-Exploring a Vampire's House

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco spent the day exploring Le-Annette's manor. Hermione enjoyed showing her friends the various libraries and sitting rooms on each floor of the house. Meanwhile, the professors were busy installing various securities to keep them _all_ safe from Voldemort.

"I cannot believe the Headmaster stuck me with a werewolf _and_ a vampire!" Snape muttered.

Lupin, who stood right beside him and was sure Snape wanted him to respond, said, "I think Le-Annette is trustworthy. Everyone else knows of my trustworthiness."

"Yes, only when you have the Wolf's Bane Potions. Speaking of which, I must ask our hostess if she has a room suitable for potion making."

A couple of minutes later, the four seventeen year olds came down the staircase. They were whispering amongst themselves about something Hermione had in her hand.

"Hey, Professor Lupin," Harry began, taking what looked like a photo album from Hermione's hand.

"Children, we are going to be here all summer. Please, lets move to a first name basis," Lupin replied.

"Oh, okay," Harry stumbled. "Dumbledore said Le-Annette was a "powerful witch" right?"

"Right," Lupin said slowly.

Snape turned to give Harry a glare.

"Do get on with a sensible question, Potter!" he said.

"Very well, _Severus_. You reckon she attended Hogwarts?"

"She says she's traveled all over and that she isn't, of course, originally from America," Hermione said.

Snape scowled at Harry for the emphasis he had placed on his first name. However, he looked calmly at Hermione and said, "It is possible."

"We saw paintings of her in this one room, Remus! She's really old!" Ron said excitedly.

"We'll just ask her when the sun goes down," Lupin said kindly.

Which seemed to come to pass very quickly. Soon Le-Annette was descending the stairs from her bedroom and greeting her guests in the kitchen.

"Did you all enjoy my home today?" she asked, taking a seat by Snape.

"Yes, Aunt Le-Annette, we did," Hermione said, then, when she was nudged by Harry, she added, "In fact, we have a question for you."

"What is it?" Le-Annette smiled. Draco's eyes widened somewhat, possibly, in fear.

"I was wondering, well, you've never told me much about your past, and, well--"

"Do get on with it, child!" Snape hissed.

Le-Annette looked at him with wide eyes. "So hasty," she said, "perhaps you should take this summer to relax."

Everyone, except Snape of course, fought to suppress giggles. Hermione continued.

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts? And, if so, when? How old are you, Aunt Le-Annette?"

Le-Annette shook her head.

"What provokes such questioning, my loves?"

"We found a photo album, and then some paintings of you that date back really far," Harry said, handing Le-Annette the large, leather bound book. She laughed slightly at it.

"These questions all lead to a story I have never told. It is a long story, my dears."

"Did you attend Hogwarts, Miss Le-Annette?" Lupin asked, now obviously curious.

"Yes, in fact, I was the second first-year class to ever enter the school. But, if you all are interested, I could tell you that story after I have fed," she said, opening the book and flipping through it absentmindedly.

"I suppose it would be interesting, hearing from someone who, undoubtedly, knew the founders. I heard they were close with their early students, is this true?" Snape asked.

"Yes, very true. You really don't know how true. But, let me feed. I shall return when all of you have had your supper. Then we shall hear the story in the sitting room. I shall return."

With that, Le-Annette stood and swept from the room.

"How interesting! We are going to hear a history of Hogwarts, firsthand!" Hermione said, almost leaping from her chair with excitement.

And so, they prepared their dinner, with Hermione's instruction as to where everything was, and ate it quickly. Then, about an hour later, they all gathered in the sitting room, where a fire was already crackling merrily.

"How long do you think it takes her to--um--eat?" Draco asked.

"Not very long," Le-Annette said from the doorway.

She entered and took a seat close to the fire, which lit her face creepily. She had the photo album in her hand, but instead of opening it, allowed it to rest on her lap.

"I shall begin with my early childhood. You must first understand these things: that witchcraft was frowned upon by most, not all; that women where thought to be weak and useless, and that when my story starts, I am only nine," she said.

"When did you start wizarding school at that time?" Hermione asked.

"Same time you do now. My story just starts a bit earlier. I was actually about nine and a half…"

* * *

End Notes: Very well, now if you are wondering of the end of this short chapter, it is because the rest of this fic will be told from the point of view of Le-Annette back at the early Hogwarts. It will change back to present day at the last chapter, or next to last. Hope you like it!! 


	3. How She Came to Live and to Be at Hogwar...

A/N-To answer your question, Dark Queen, yes, but even she doesn't know it. LOL!

* * *

Chapter 3-How She Came to Live and to Be at Hogwarts

For nine years old, little Le-Annette was already strange. She wouldn't pay attention when her mother tried to show her the way to keep up with a household. She would rather be outside with her cousins, learning to horseback ride, or joust. She would stay out very late at night, watching these things, and refused to cover herself to keep warm. This is what they blamed the illness on.

It began with a simple cough. Then it progressed into vomiting and to her looking rather pale and blue around the face. Finally, she was bed ridden. Her mother cried over her. Her father comforted her mother and looked at Le-Annette in such a way that it confirmed the little girl's suspicions about her illness. She was going to die.

That was, until, one night as she lay asleep in her bed. She was awakened by the windows in her bedroom flying open. She got out of bed to close them. She had to hold on to one of the posts of her bed to keep herself standing; she was so weak. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere, it seemed, filled the room.

"Do not strain yourself, little one. You know you are not strong."

Le-Annette gasped and looked around. Standing in one corner of her room, was a tall man with shoulder length red hair and dark eyes. He smiled at her.

"Who are you? How to you come to be in my room?" Le-Annette asked him.

He stepped into the light, where she could see his smile more clearly. His incisor teeth were fangs. Le-Annette cowered in fear.

"You are a demon!" she said, now hugging the bed post.

"Of sorts. But you must believe me, I will not hurt you," he said, walking closer to her still.

"Don't turn me, please! Think of what my family would say!" she begged.

He bent down and picked her up. She struggled, but to no avail. His grip on her was strong, but gentle. He sat down upon her bed and placed her in his lap.

"I am here to make you well. But you must do as I say," he said, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because, little one, you have a great future ahead of you. You must be there to meet it."

"How will you heal me?"

In response, the demon-man slit his wrist. A thick layer of blood soon covered the cut. Le-Annette looked away.

"No, no, Le-Annette. Look at me," he said, and Le-Annette reluctantly glanced at his wrist. "This is how you get well."

"No! You're lying! This is how I become one of you!" she all but yelled.

He laughed. "You know your history. No, I must drink from you first, and I will not drink. You will take only enough of my blood to kill the illness. I want you to drink now."

Too afraid to move, the demon-man brought his wrist to her mouth. She drank slowly at first, then quickened as the power of it over took her.

"Stop!" the man said finally, having to wrench his wrist from her.

Le-Annette began to jerk, moaning in pain.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. Then you will be all better."

He was right. She soon stopped jerking, and she could feel that her weakness had vanished. The man smiled down at her, and she was no longer afraid of him. To her, he looked as though he were an angel sent from the heavens above.

"Be well," he said, as he turned to depart.

"Wait!" she cried, running over to him and grabbing him around the waist. She found herself amazed at her rapid return to health. "What is your name? Will I ever get to see you again?"

"My name is Zion. I will visit you often, at night of course. Fare thee well, my little one," he said and left.

Zion kept to his word of visiting Le-Annette often. He visited her every night. He even visited her on the night, a little less than a year later, when she received a mysterious letter. He arrived as he always did, through her window, and sat down on her bed. She was staring intently at a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What is that, Le-Annette?" he asked her.

She handed him the parchment, which he read silently to himself. When he finished, he simply looked up and stared at her.

"It says that...that I can be a witch," Le-Annette stammered. "Is this the future you meant for me?"

"Part of," said Zion.

Le-Annette whimpered slightly.

"What is it, child?" he asked.

"You saved me for a life of evil?" she replied angrily. Zion laughed.

"You are still laboring under the delusions of your society. Not all witches and wizards are bad."

"But, even if that is true, my parents won't believe me. They won't let me go!"

"Talk to your mother. Have her convince your father. I will be the one to go with yo--tomorrow night, in fact--to get those items that that letter says you need. I must go again. I fare thee well and congratulations."

And he left, leaving Le-Annette to have a restless sleep. The next morning, Le-Annette went to her mother, as she was instructed, and gave her her story. Much to the young girl's surprise, her mother agreed to try and convince her father to allow her to go to this school. There was the biggest argument that Le-Annette ever remembered her parents having as her mother told her father of the goodness that their daughter going to this school would bring.

"Fine!" her father had burst out at last. "She may go! But be warned that no amount of prayer could save her soul once she is initiated into it!"--and with that, he stormed out of their home.

"I didn't mean to make Father angry with me," Le-Annette told her mother.

"It shall pass. Now, go to your room," she replied.

Le-Annette did as she was told. Soon, the sun set, and Zion came to take her to get her supplies. He told her he knew the entrance to the secret marketplace where she would find all that she would need. It was hidden behind a run-down pub, through a grimy wall. As the wall opened to reveal the marketplace, Le-Annette gasped with surprise. There were at least a hundred people behind there, that she couldn't hear until the wall had opened. They were all shopping for strange looking herbs, large cauldrons, and devices Le-Annette had only seen educated men use. Devices that could see the heavens.

"We shall start with your wand," Zion said, taking her to a store called "Ollivander's."

There where many, many shelves inside this store. All housed many, many, thin boxes. An elderly man, with his white hair standing all about him, approached Le-Annette.

"Come for your wand, little one?" he said kindly.

"Y-yes, sir," she said, and the man laughed as he walked off and returned with one of the thin boxes.

"Unicorn hair and willow, 10 inches. Give it a wave," he said, handing it to her.

She did so, and nothing happened. He took it away and brought another one for her. That one also did nothing. Finally, about five wands later, he brought one and said, "This is one of my newer combinations. Phoenix feather and oak, 10 and ½ inches. Here you go."

Le-Annette took it and gave it a wave. It instantly emitted green and red sparks. Zion and the man cheered. Zion paid for the wand, and they left to get her other supplies. They ended their trip by buying her her very first pet. It was a black cat, female, in which she named, "Luna-De."

Zion dropped Le-Annette off at her home, telling her that a special carriage was coming to pick her up for her school. She was to pack her things in the trunk they had bought her and then get a good night's sleep. Le-Annette stammered her thanks, and Zion departed. She packed all of her clothing--including the robes they had purchased just that day--leaving out only her best, woolen dress for her to wear the following morning. She then followed Zion's advice and went to sleep.

Indeed the next morning, a black carriage--somehow moving without the aid of a horse--appeared outside her very front door. There were three other children inside the carriage. Two boys and one girl. The boys loaded up her trunk while Le-Annette said good-bye to her parents. She got a teary eyed hug from her mother and a gruff, "Good-bye" from her father. She then loaded herself into the carriage and shut the door behind her. It, much to her fright, lifted from the ground and took off into the sky, as though it were a bird and not a carriage meant for the roads.

"Don't worry," said the girl, her green eyes twinkling. "It does this. It is how we will get to school."

The girl's blonde hair was tied up into a bun, and Le-Annette noticed that she wore the finest purple velvet. She tugged absentmindedly at the woolen dress she wore. It was a bronzish-brown and was darned many places around her knees. Le-Annette looked over at a red-headed boy that sat beside her with his owl in his lap. Luna-De was hissing slightly at the bird, who seemed to take no notice. Across from Le-Annette, sitting beside the blonde girl, was a dark haired boy, who looked distinctly annoyed. The blonde giggled.

"My name is Bathsheba," she said. She turned to indicate the dark haired boy. "This is Roland, and this--" she indicated the red head, "--is Nicholi. What is your name?"

"Uh…Le-Annette," she replied.

"Isn't this exciting? We're going to become witches!" Bathsheba said, and Le-Annette nodded.

As time passed in the carriage, the four children began to talk more freely amongst themselves. Bathsheba and Le-Annette became fast friend. Before long, the carriage began to sink back down toward the ground.

"We must be there!" Nicholi said, leaning over Le-Annette to look out the window.

The carriage came to a landing on the ground outside a large, magnificent castle. When Le-Annette stepped out of the carriage, though, she noticed that theirs was not the only carriage. There were indeed hundreds of them.

"Were they following with us?" Le-Annette asked Roland.

"Of course," he said.

Down the long stone steps from the entry way of the castle, suddenly came an adult woman, with long dark hair, and intelligent eyes. She gestured all of the children quiet.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw. I welcome you all to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said. "Now, if you will all follow me. I will lead you to the rooms in which you can change into your school robes before we do the sorting."

* * *

Ending Notes: I'm sorry for the whininess of Le-Annette in this chapter. But you must remember that such things were looked down upon when she was young. Ok, next chapter, you get to find out what house she was in! 


	4. And She Was Sorted Into

Chapter 4-And She Was Sorted Into…

Le-Annette stood in the Entrance Hall, just outside the Great Hall where they were to be sorted, with her classmates. Bathsheba was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Le-Annette looked down at her robes. They were comprised of a long-skirted, gray dress with a black robe covering them. She wore a tie around her neck and black half-boots on her feet. All the other girls wore the same. The boys, however, wore gray pants with a white shirt and the same black robe covering them. Ravenclaw had entered the Great Hall earlier saying that the students were to wait until someone came to retrieve them. Le-Annette guessed that they were taking the time, in the Hall, to quiet last year's students down.

"My bother came here last year," Nicholi said from beside her.

"Really?" Le-Annette asked. "Did he tell you what it was like?"

"Yes. He said the class aren't as easy as you'd think they'd be, but our four professors are nice and easy to talk to."

"Four professors?"

"Yes," said Bathsheba. "You missed our conversation in the carriage; it hadn't picked you up yet. They are the four who founded this school."

"We've met one already. Rowena Ravenclaw," said Roland. "But there's also Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. And each of their houses bare their names."

"Houses?" Le-Annette asked, fearing that she was getting on her friend's nerves, but they seemed happy to answer her questions.

"Four of them, like the Founders. Each baring their surname. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each stand for a different quality. Ravenclaw, intelligence; Gryffindor, bravery; Slytherin, ambition; and Hufflepuff takes the rest," Nicholi complied.

"Why have everyone separated?"

"Well, they didn't separate everyone until the end of last year. My brother wrote me about it. He said that the four professors got into some sort of a spat, and the result was the Sorting."

Le-Annette was about to reply when the doors to the Great Hall opened. A squat but elegant woman in sunshine yellow robes appeared with a smile on her face. Her hair was wispy and mixed the colors of brown and gray nicely. She seemed awfully kind.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff. Come in, first years, and let us all find out what House you'll be in!" she said as she turned her backs on them and began to walk into the Great Hall. The students followed.

"What House was your brother sorted into?" Le-Annette heard Bathsheba whisper to Nicholi.

"Hufflepuff," he whispered back.

Professor Hufflepuff lead them all to the front of the Hall, at which stood a long table. Three people were seated at this table, and Hufflepuff went to join them. Le-Annette recognized one of them as Ravenclaw. The one seated in the center of the table--a man in his mid-twenties with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes--stood up and gave all of the students a dashing smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Godric Gryffindor! I would like to take this time to, not only, welcome our newcomers,"--at this, Gryffindor paused and smiled down at the group gathered before his table-- "but to also welcome back our second years!"

Le-Annette took this moment to stare around the Hall. There were hundreds of children, all only about a year older than she, seated at four long tables. She turned her attention back to Gryffindor.

"Now, to the Sorting. How this is done is that we, myself and my fellow founders, ask each of you a question. Only one, but it has four different answers. Each student will have a different question. Depending on your answer is what House you are sorted into! Your choices are: Gryffindor," --he pointed at one table near a large fireplace-- "Ravenclaw," --he pointed at the table beside Gryffindor-- "Hufflepuff," --the next table-- "and Slytherin." --the final table.

"Now, let the Sorting begin!" he said with a gallant wave.

Gryffindor sat, and Ravenclaw stood.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will step forward, we will ask the question, you will answer, and you will be sorted. Anaulde, Christine!"

A short girl with copper curls for hair stepped forward. They were asking her the question, but no one could hear what it was. Le-Annette took this moment to stare at the only man she didn't know yet. The one that must be Slytherin. He had blue-black hair that was graying. His eyes were as though they were coal. His skin was shallow and pale. He looked no older than Gryffindor, though the look on his face was one of distaste. It was as though he didn't want to be here, as though he hated this place and these people. He looked as though he were someone to fear. But, for some reason, Le-Annette could not tear her eyes from him. He caught her staring, and her heart seemed to stop. She didn't want to be the thing he glared at. His glare looked like it could turn you to ash, but, to her surprise, he gave her an odd sort of smile. Like he didn't want anyone one but her to see him smile. She smiled back.

Her attention was being called back to the sorting. Christine was long gone, and Le-Annette couldn't find where she had been sorted to.

"Cataland, Bathsheba!" Ravenclaw called.

Le-Annette watched this sorting with rapt attention. They had asked the question, Bathsheba was now considering her answer. She said it.

"Gryffindor!" Professor Gryffindor exclaimed.

Bathsheba smiled and took her seat at the Gryffindor table as her fellows cheered. A few more students were called and then, "Marc, Nicholi!"

The same process began again, only this time the result was, "Ravenclaw!"

He sat down. Again more students before, "Potter, Roland!"

Again the same, ending with, "Slytherin!"

He sat. Even more names were called before, "Zachary, Le-Annette!"

She stepped forward. She was shaking. The four founders were smiling at her. Well, three of the four. It seemed that Slytherin rarely smiled.

"Are you ready for your question? Don't be afraid. No answer is wrong," Gryffindor said.

"I'm ready," Le-Annette said.

"Very well. Picture this: You are in the middle of a battle. You know there is a great chance of you dying. Which of this would you rather happen: You die with honor, you use the sneakiest tactics you know to stay alive, you die while planning a strategy for your side to win, or you die protecting and helping your friends," Gryffindor said. "The choice is yours. Answer honestly."

Le-Annette went over the choices four times in her head before she answered, "Honestly, sir, it would be either the first or the second choice."

Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged glances. They put their heads together and began to whisper so low, Le-Annette couldn't hear what they were saying. Gryffindor seemed to be trying to convince Slytherin of something. Finally, Slytherin looked back at her and asked, "Are you Muggle-born or pure-blood?"

"What?" Le-Annette asked. She didn't know what a Muggle was.

Slytherin let out a low growl. "Are you Muggle-born or pure-blood?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Please, Salazar," Hufflepuff said kindly, "she may not understand. Child, are your parents wizards?"

"No. Well, my mother may be a witch; she's always working with herbs and such. But my father is definitely not," Le-Annette said.

This answer sent Gryffindor and Slytherin back to whispering. Finally, Slytherin burst out, "Fine! Slytherin!"

* * *

Ending notes: Ok, after about 20 minutes of arguing with myself, I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm not sure what we'll see exactly in the next chapter, but please r & r. Thanks! 


	5. Arguments and Still Friends

Chapter 5-Arguments and Still Friends

Le-Annette took her seat at the Slytherin table beside Roland, who was now smiling at her.

"I'm glad we both ended up in the same house," he said.

"Yes, me too," she replied.

"You probably wanted to end up with Bathsheba, though, didn't you?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

In all honesty, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had_ known_ they were going to put her in Slytherin. She had, in the deepest confines of her heart, _wanted_ to be put into Slytherin. Gryffindor stood up, interrupting her thoughts, and said, "My we feast in peace!"

Food magically appeared on the table before them. Le-Annette allowed a gasp to escape her, and Roland muttered, "My word!" Both wasted no time in digging into their food. They were both obviously starved. All in the Hall was somewhat silent, except for a few stray whispers, but when the majority had finished their food, talking turned into a great uproar.

"So, about earlier, sorry," Roland said.

"Sorry about what?" Le-Annette asked.

"Well, I was rather waspish with everyone. I was nervous and thought no one in that carriage had anything in common with me. I was wrong though," he smiled at her.

Le-Annette smiled back. Roland looked away from her then, allowing her to scan the Hall once more. Each table had a banner up over it. Gryffindor's was done in red and gold colors, with a lion appearing on it. Hufflepuff's was yellow and black with a badger on it. Ravenclaw was blue and bronze with an eagle upon it. Le-Annette craned her neck to look up at her table's banner. It was green and silver with a serpent on it.

"Admiring the House banners?" said a voice.

Le-Annette looked back down. Standing in front of her, in robes of a dark hunter green was Salazar Slytherin. Once again, he look as though he hated this place….and her.

"Y-y-yes, sir," she stammered. He gave her that odd hidden smile again.

"You know that you are the first half-blood to enter my House, don't you?" he asked.

"No, sir," she whispered. She looked around, hoping Roland or somebody would notice this conversation, but it appeared that she was destined to talk to Slytherin alone.

"No, of course you wouldn't. Carry on with your feast, my dear, and lets see if you live up to the Slytherin name,"--and with that, he stalked back over to the Professors' table.

Gryffindor stood again.

"I have specified two second years from each house to lead you to your dormitories. I pray all of you have a good night's sleep, and, for the final time, welcome to Hogwarts!"

He sat down again. Everyone at every table stood. From each table at least one voice could be heard, "First years, this way!"

Le-Annette and Roland both tried to make their way toward a boy and a girl who stood motioning to themselves. When these two had all the firsts years surrounding them, they said, "Follow us."

And the first years followed. As they walked out into hall, Le-Annette noticed something strange about the portraits that lined the walls. They seemed to _move._

"Roland!" Le-Annette gasped.

"I know," he said. "Nicholi told us about them."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a woman in one of the portraits said to them.

"Thank you," whispered Roland and Le-Annette.

They were being led down into what looked like a dungeon. Everything was dark and dank. They all came to a stop in front of a stretch of damp stone wall.

"The password," said the male second year, "is Slytherin's serpent."

With that, the wall slid open, and the second years led them into a room with a grim fire and black furniture. A dungeon common room.

"Boys, your rooms are the staircase on the left. Girls, the same on your right. Good night. Your things have already been brought up. You will get your lessons schedule tomorrow morning at breakfast. Good night," the female second year said, and she disappeared up the staircase on the right. Le-Annette muttered a good night to Roland and followed some fellow first year girls up the right staircase.

In the room, the bed sheets were done in white and green (they apparently couldn't pull off silver), and indeed, their trunks had been brought up. Le-Annette and the other girls that shared the room with her dressed into their sleeping garments and climbed into bed.

**………………… **

The next day at breakfast, they did receive their schedules. They were passed down the table by their Head of House. Le-Annette noticed almost at once that they had many different lessons, but all of them seemed to be divided up amongst the four founders.

"It seems like an awful lot for them," she commented to Roland.

"I've noticed that too. I don't know why they don't try to find other witches and wizards to teach. Oh, look!" he added, pointed to her schedule. "We have all of our classes with the Gryffindors!"

"I'll get to see Bathsheba!"

"Yes, you do. Now, come along. We'll be late," Bathsheba said, as she approached their table, carrying the books for their first class.

"Coming!" Le-Annette leapt to her feet and gathered her things. She said a quick good-bye to Roland, who was scowling again, and then turned to Bathsheba, adding, "So, what does your common room look like?"

Le-Annette and Bathsheba took turns describing their common rooms. Overall, Le-Annette liked Bathsheba's better. They were now descending stairs that led to the dungeon class room that housed Potions Lessons. Professor Slytherin would be teaching that as well as their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The two girls arrived early outside the class room door and decided it better to wait in silence instead of knocking and asking to enter.

"He's a scary man, that Slytherin. Don't you think so, Le-Annette?" Bathsheba asked.

"Yes, I do. His glare…I don't know how to describe it. It either freezes me or burns me. It could be both," Le-Annette said as she began to stare off into space.

"Le-Annette, are you all right? Le-Annette?"

Le-Annette didn't reply to her. Instead what brought her back to earth was a sudden angry voice from inside the Potions classroom. There were two men, from what the girls could hear, inside screaming at one another at the top of their lungs. They were screaming so loudly, in fact, that Bathsheba and Le-Annette couldn't make out what they were yelling about. The door to the class room burst open so suddenly that both girls jumped back in fright. Gryffindor emerged, looking slightly red in the face. However, he forced a smile to his features when he saw the girls standing there.

"Good morning, M'ladies. I would love to stay and chat, but I must be off. Good day," he said, hurrying pass them.

Seconds later, Slytherin emerged. He also looked red in the face, but when he saw the girls, instead of smiling, he hissed, "What are the two of you doing down here?"

Bathsheba seemed to frightened to answer. Le-Annette decided to do it for her.

"Waiting for your class to begin, sir. We beg of you, do not yell at us like that again," she said, instantly regretting it.

Slytherin advanced on her. He stared down his nose at her and hissed, "What did you say to me?"

"I-I believe you heard me quite clear, sir," she stated. Le-Annette was never one to handle bullying.

Slytherin glared at her for a moment, then asked, "You're the half-blood, aren't you?"

"Yessir."

He laughed. In many ways, this was more frightening than his glare.

"Detention, my little lady, but let me say this: I respect that you stood up to me. I don't like it, but I respect and admire it. What was your name?" he said.

"Le-Annette," she told him.

"Le-Annette, beautiful. Le-Annette, meet me down here at eight o'clock tonight to serve your first detention. I won't go hard on you, considering that you are in my House and this is your first day. Now, enter my room, the both of you. It is time for lessons."

He stepped aside and allowed them entrance. A few moments later, the rest of the class entered and sat down. They began their first Potion lessons.

* * *

Ending notes: Ok, in the next chapter, she has her detention! Warning: I'm probably going to rush through her years at Hogwarts except for a few high moments. 


	6. Detention

Chapter 6-Detention

Le-Annette and Bathsheba excelled in all of their classes. They could do everything on the first try. They received nothing but praise from the professors, including the cold Slytherin. They left History of Magic, the last class of the day, and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"This is great!" Bathsheba exclaimed.

"I know! I was so worried!" Le-Annette added.

"Worried about what, my dears?" asked a voice from behind them.

They turned. Professor Gryffindor stood, beaming down at them.

"That we wouldn't be any good in any of our subjects," Bathsheba said joyfully.

"Rubbish. Why would you think that? Of course you'd be good in classes. But, to be honest, I didn't expect anyone to be as good as you two are," he replied.

"Thank you, sir!" both Bathsheba and Le-Annette called as Gryffindor walked away.

They entered the Hall and separated to go to their tables. Le-Annette sat by Roland.

"How were your classes?" she asked him as she helped herself to some food.

"Fine. Yours?" he said, rather curtly.

"I got detention," Le-Annette said.

"How did you do that, Le-Annette? It's only your first day," Roland replied in shock.

"I stood up to Professor Slytherin," she said rather timidly.

"What?!"

"Yes. I have to go after dinner."

Le-Annette ate her dinner in silence with Roland looking at her in a kind of awe. When she was finished, Roland offered to walk with her down to the dungeons.

"No, I almost got Bathsheba in trouble for back talking Slytherin; he could've given her detention too. I'm not going to get you into trouble as well. I have to go. Good evening," she said, grabbing her things as she left for her detention.

She arrived a few minutes early. She waited nervously outside; after all, this was how she had gotten detention in the first place. Just as a clock…somewhere struck eight, the door to the class room swung open. She stepped inside.

Professor Slytherin was standing at the front of the room. Le-Annette wondered, just for a moment, how he could've gotten back to the front of the room so fast after answering the door. Then she reasoned that he probably had used magic.

"What...what would you have me do, Professor?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment.

"What do you think you are capable of doing?" he asked.

"What?"

_What was that supposed to mean?_ she thought.

"I mean, what potions work do you think yourself capable of?"

"Well, I don't know. It is my first day here."

"Le-Annette, I think you have a great prowess when it comes to Potions. So, I want to make you a deal. I want you to become my apprentice, and tonight is our first lesson together," Slytherin said, gesturing to the Potion ingredients he had laid about the table in front of him.

"But…uh…Bathsheba did just as good as me today, sir."

Le-Annette took an uncertain step forward. Slytherin beckoned her closer.

"No, she didn't. Her potion lacked one of the ingredients."

"But you said she did fantastic."

"For a first year, but you, Le-Annette, did fantastic for a seventh year."

"Well, sir, I--uh--thank you, but--"

"Would you like to work with me?"

She stared at him. Slytherin was smiling at her. Not that odd hidden smile either, a real _smile._

"Yes, I will," she said, returning the smile.

"Very well, let's begin."

* * *

Ending notes: This, my shortest chapter yet, sucks. I'm so sorry I had to put you through this. Oh well, it had to be done. Now, in the next chapter, we kinda do a summary of the rest of this year, plus years 2, 3, 4, and 5. Year six is going to be rather important. 


	7. Closer

Chapter 7-Closer

And so it was. Le-Annette would meet with Slytherin every other night to work with him on advanced potions. No one knew of these meetings, except for the three other founders. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would come down occasionally to talk with Slytherin. Ravenclaw became good friends with Le-Annette. Gryffindor, for some reason, seemed worried about these nightly meetings. Le-Annette accidentally heard the two of them discussing it one night. She had been on her way to Slytherin's private store room when she heard his familiar voice leak through his office door. It was followed shortly by Gryffindor's.

"What is the meaning of these…accusations, Godric?" Slytherin asked, anger hiding in his voice.

"I am simply saying that you should be careful in your…pursuits, Salazar," Gryffindor replied calmly.

Le-Annette leaned in closer to the door.

"And what am I pursuing, eh?"

"I believe you know exactly what I mean. You've already built that damned Chamber of Secrets,"--Slytherin's face must've shown some sort of surprise because Gryffindor went on-- "Yes, Salazar, I know of it and of what you raise in there. Which is no doubt why you employed the help of the young lady."

"Godric, let me warn you now. Stay out of my plans, or else you and this school will regret it."

Slytherin said these words with such anger and menace that Le-Annette shuddered involuntarily. She heard quick footsteps inside the room and ducked behind a nearby suit of armor. Gryffindor strode out of the room, the red cape he was wearing billowing behind him. Slytherin followed shortly after, though he did not seem angry. In fact, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"That'll show him," he muttered to himself.

He started to walk away. Le-Annette was sure she was safe from discovery. Then…she sneezed.

"Who's there?" Slytherin said suddenly, turning about.

Le-Annette decided to stay hidden. Better to be found. Or at least, she thought so. Slytherin then pulled the suit of armor out from in front of her.

"Le-Annette! What are you doing here?" he spat at her.

"I-I…uh," Le-Annette stammered, trying desperately to think of a good lie. "Lost my way to the supply closet."

"Now, why is it that I find that doubtful?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at her.

"I heard the spat, Professor," Le-Annette said, hanging her head.

"Did you, now? Well, this habit of listening in where you're not supposed to has to stop, doesn't it?"

He took her arm and led her to the storage cabinet. He pushed her inside.

"I trust you know your way now," he hissed.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry!"

Slytherin sighed and walked off.

**………………… **

"He shouldn't be so rough with you," Roland said the next day. "What were you doing down in the dungeons anyway?"

"I needed something for my homework," Le-Annette said, surprised at the quickness of this lie. Why couldn't she have done that down in the dungeons? Then she added as an afterthought, "He was just having a bad night. That's all."

"But that's no excuse! Well, at least you didn't get a detention."

"Yes, that's the bright side. Well, I have to go. Bathsheba and I are going to be late to class," Le-Annette said, standing and leaving to meet Bathsheba at the door of the Great Hall.

**………………… **

"Can you believe that our first year is almost over?" Bathsheba said as the two went to their first class.

"No, I cannot wait until our next year, however. I wonder what we will learn..."

The day seemed to just slip by after that. Before Le-Annette knew it, she was trudging down to the dungeons, dreading what this lesson held. She stood outside the door, almost not wanting it to open. However, it did, as she knew it would, and she stepped inside. It slammed shut behind her, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the fates way of letting her know what was in store. The door to the adjoining room in the distance, Slytherin's office, opened.

"Ah, Le-Annette, I was almost afraid you wouldn't come," Slytherin said, with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Why wouldn't I come, sir?" Le-Annette said, walking further into the room.

"Well, my students tend to avoid me if I ever get cross with them. I'd like to apologize. My temper sometimes gets the best of me."

"That's…quite alright, Professor. So, um, what are we studying tonight?"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, this isn't exactly what I wanted to do in this chapter, and I apologize for it taking me so long to get it up. I've been having internet problems. I'm going to sum up her school years up to year six in the next chapter, promise. 


	8. Midnight Rendezvous

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people like this story. Well, sorry this took so long as well. My internet is back up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8-Midnight Rendezvous 

Years two, three, four, and five seemed to fly for Le-Annette. Each year, she gained more power, it seemed. Her apprenticeship with Slytherin--who had begun around year three to insist she call him Salazar--was still continuing. She no longer feared him as she once had. In fact, she was now his closest confidant. She had also begun to get to know the other professors. Ravenclaw, who also insisted she call her by her first name, was giving Le-Annette training in being a mediwitch. Le-Annette's friends were also beginning to do extraordinary things. Roland was a star Qudditch player, a sport Le-Annette just wasn't interested in; Bathsheba was also training in becoming a mediwitch, but more in depth than Le-Annette; and Nicoli could duel with the devil himself and win.

As for her life out of school, Le-Annette's father still did not fully approve of his daughter's life, but couldn't help feel some sort of pride at the power she held. Her mother was ecstatic about everything she did, and Zion, the unknown vampire friend, still visited her each night. He was like a walking, talking diary for Le-Annette. He was constantly telling her how this was just as he knew it would be.

She was now almost finished with her sixth year at Hogwarts and had grown into a beautiful young woman. In fact, all Le-Annette's friends had grown. Roland was well built, being so very tall as he was. Nicoli was short, but thin. Both boys had allowed their hair to grow to their shoulders and wore it tied back. Bathsheba, in rebellion of her parents, had cut her hair in the same style as the boys. Almost everyone had been appalled by the action. Except Le-Annette who rather thought it looked good on her. Both of the girls had a thin waist and wore long dresses. Le-Annette's hair was still long, and she still liked to wear it simply braided down her back.

Life was good, overall, and Le-Annette couldn't see how it could get any better. Roland and she were discussing this very subject, one sunny day, as they walked through the castle's corridors.

"Did you hear, Le-Annette? I asked Bathsheba to allow me to court her," he said. He had disliked Bathsheba when they had first met, this he disclosed to Le-Annette at the end of their second year. But as time went by, he began to spend more and more time with Bathsheba and Le-Annette and had come to love the Gryffindor.

"What was her response?" Le-Annette replied.

"She blushed and told me she would love to be courted by me."

"That's terrific! I am so happy for the two of you!"

They continued to walk for a while, until they were a corridor away from the hospital wing.

"Excuse me, Roland. I'm going to go talk with Rowena," Le-Annette said as she left his company.

She entered the wing and was met by the smiling witch.

"Good morning, Le-Annette," Rowena said. "What brings you here?"

Le-Annette knew exactly what brought her here. Two nights ago, she had overheard Gryffindor and Slytherin fighting over something. This was nothing new, as she become accustomed to hearing such, but this time, they seemed to be fighting over someone instead of something. In fact, it had sounded like they fought over a woman.

"Rowena, what do you know of Salazar's personal life?" Le-Annette asked quietly.

Ravenclaw seemed shocked. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"It's just that…the other night I heard Godric and Salazar fighting again. Only this time, it sounded like it was a woman they fought over."

Rowena looked worried. "How did this conversation go?"

Le-Annette sighed and began to repeat the spat as best she could. "Godric started off by saying that he shouldn't see this woman anymore. Salazar asked why. Godric replied that he could not have her. That she wasn't and would never be ready for him. It seemed as though Godric didn't want this woman, but he didn't want Salazar to have her either. Do you know who they were talking about, Rowena?"

"I'm…unsure, Le-Annette. Perhaps you should ask Salazar," the elder witch said.

"I cannot do that!" Le-Annette exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"It's too personal."

"I thought you two were close."

"Yes, but--"

"But what?" Salazar's voice said from the doorway.

Le-Annette and Rowena whirled.

"What are you two speaking about?" he said, stepping further into the room.

"Nothing, Salazar. Anyway, do you need to see me, sir?" Le-Annette said quickly.

"Yes. I'd like for us to meet somewhere else for our potions lessons tonight. I'll send Luna-De with a letter saying where later. Is that sufficient?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Then I say, good day."

"Good day," both Le-Annette and Rowena said.

When Salazar had left, Rowena turned to Le-Annette, seemingly desperate to start a fresh, new topic of conversation.

"So, how was your sixth year? I know you leave for home tomorrow," she said as she started to gather ingredients to concoct a healing potion.

"Quite good, actually, but if you'll excuse me, Rowena, I think I'll go now," Le-Annette said.

"Very well. Good day."

"Good day."

**………………… **

That night, Le-Annette was found roaming the halls of Hogwarts. For some reason, she was anxious about this meeting with Salazar. She had dressed in the best robes that she owned. They were wine colored, and they flared out slightly at the bottom and hugged tightly to her bodice at the top. She had taken to buying robes for causal wear as well as her school robes.

_Why does he want to meet with me in another location?_ Le-Annette wondered. _Does he have something he needs to tell me?_ _Something bad?_

A meow issuing from in front of her interrupted her thoughts. Luna-De, with a small piece of rolled up parchment attached to her collar, was standing a few feet away from her.

"Good kitty," Le-Annette cooed. "Now, come here and give me Salazar's letter."

But Luna-De decided to do just the opposite. The cat turned and started to run away from her owner.

"Luna? Come here!" Le-Annette called, beginning to pursue the feline.

The cat led her up several flights of stairs, stopping every so often to make sure she was keeping up, and finally ran into an open room on the seventh floor. Inside, it appeared to be a lush bedroom. Pillows seemed to be the theme of the room. A large canopy bed, made up in greens and silvers, took up most the space. The rest was a dresser drawer. Luna-De sat perched on the foot of the bed. When Le-Annette walked closer to her, the cat leapt off and ran out the door. It closed with a soft _snap_. Standing there now was Salazar Slytherin, dressed in his best robes of emerald green.

"Salazar? What's going on?" Le-Annette asked.

"Please forgive Luna-De, I'm the one who instructed her to lead a chase up into this room," he said, stepping closer to Le-Annette.

"Why?"

Salazar gave an uneasy smile. He motioned for Le-Annette to take a seat on the foot of the bed, in which she did so awkwardly.

"This is difficult to say, Le-Annette. Let me try though. I over heard the conversation you had with Rowena today. The one where you heard Godric and I discussing a certain woman."

"Yes…you're not angry, are you? I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, no, not at all. But let me tell you the reason Godric did not want me to have this certain woman….She's one of the students."

Le-Annette's eyes widened. "Sir! You are a teacher! I can understand Professor Gryffindor's argument! Who is this student, anyhow?"

Salazar gave her a searching look. It seemed as though he was silently begging her to understand something he did not want to state aloud at the moment. Le-Annette narrowed her eyes at him. They stared at one another for a few moments, then, suddenly, it dawned on her. She was the certain woman!

She leapt up from the bed.

"Sir…I…." she stuttered uncertainly. A million and one thoughts were racing through the young girl's mind. A couple of them sticking out among the others. She now realized that she did find Salazar somewhat appealing…and she now knew why she was in this bedroom.

"Le-Annette, understand that if you don't feel the same, I won't…"

She held up a hand to silence him. She needed to think. She suddenly also felt angry.

"You couldn't tell me in an environment in which I'd feel comfortable? You had to call me to your quarters!" she began to yell.

"Le-Annette, please, these are not my quarters. This is the Room of Requirement. Think really hard, dear. Pick an environment you'd feel comfortable in, and then give me an answer," Salazar said.

Le-Annette thought. She closed her eyes, she was thinking so hard. When she opened them, the room she was standing in greatly resembled the potions room the two had worked in together for all these years.

"This…is the same room, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," Salazar said. "You feel comforted here?"

She nodded. She sat down on a nearby stool and began to consider. What would happen if she were to do what Salazar so desired for them to do? Did she want to? The answers came surprisingly easy. "_We could fall totally in love,"_ and "_Yes_."

Salazar stood quietly. Finally, Le-Annette stood again, a smile on her face.

"What is your answer?" Salazar asked.

Le-Annette walked, uncertainly, toward him. She had never done what she was about to do. She put her arms around his neck. She leaned in. Salazar's and Le-Annette's eyes closed. They kissed. A slow, gently kiss at first, then a fiery kiss of pure passion. When their eyes opened, the room had change back into the bedroom. Le-Annette smiled and walked to the bed. Salazar followed, returned her smile, and clapped his hands. The candles lighting the room extinguished.

* * *

End Notes: I'm so sorry if this moved too fast or if it didn't flow. Take some advice, do not start writing a chapter, stop for a month, then try to write it again. It isn't easy. Okay, now I know I said earlier that it would only flash back to present day near the end, but SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands, my dear sisterly friend, inspired me to put in a present day scene at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter at least. Continue to R & R, please. 


	9. Ardor

A/N-Another chapter. Yay!!!! Hopefully this comes off alright. I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I don't remember if I put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but the same applies.

* * *

Chapter 9-Ardor

_Present Day…_

"You slept with Slytherin?!" Harry said, looking as though he were trying hard not to gag.

"You weren't kidding when you said students and teachers were close back then," Ron said, wearing an expression similar to Harry's.

Draco turned to Hermione and, with a passing glance at Snape and Lupin, he said, "You better watch yourself!"

Snape gave Draco a disapproving glare, and Lupin paled. Le-Annette laughed.

"I loved Slytherin. Even now, it is a love I still feel, though he is dead and gone. I honestly wonder now that I reflect upon that moment why it took me so long to realize that love," Le-Annette explained.

"So, what happened next?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," Ron muttered.

"Continue, Miss Le-Annette," Snape said, turning his powerful glare to the young Weasley.

"Very well. Let me start again with the very next morning."

**………………… **

Le-Annette's eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring up the ceiling of a bedroom she was not familiar with. She could feel a warmth coming from the other side of the bed. She rolled over and smiled. Salazar was still asleep, his mouth slightly open. His breath was coming out in the heavy, pleasant way it does when one is fast asleep. She stared down at herself and seen that her blanket had slipped halfway off her. She had no clothes on underneath the blankets. She quickly reached down and pulled them up to cover herself.

Le-Annette found herself staring into her lover's face. She felt a love she did not know she had had wash over her. Why had it taken her so long to find this love? She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Salazar."

He stirred slightly and rolled over to put his arms around her. They were now face to face. Le-Annette closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. She felt him kiss her back. When her eyes opened, Salazar, with a smile on his face, was staring back at her.

"Good morning, my love," he said, sitting up and stretching.

Le-Annette smiled up at him. "Good morning," she replied.

He laid back down beside her and said, "I do not want to leave your arms."

"I'm afraid I have to. I have to go to my home this morning. In fact," Le-Annette added as she got out of bed and began to search for her clothing, "I probably have to leave now."

Salazar sat up again and watched as she dressed herself. He then followed suit. They dressed in relative silence, except for a few fleeting giggles. Salazar was dressed before Le-Annette. She had pulled her robes up over her shoulders and asked her partner to lace them up in the back. Before Salazar could even make his way over to her, the door to the room flew open. Godric Gryffindor strode into the room. His eyes were blazing, and he began to yell at Salazar.

"How dare you do this against my will!" he yelled.

"Leave, Le-Annette. I'll deal with this," Salazar said.

Le-Annette knew that if these two decided to duel it out with magic, she wouldn't stand a chance. She slipped past Gryffindor, who stared down his nose at her, and out into the hall. She preceded to her dormitory to pack her things for the carriages. All the way up the hall, she could hear Gryffindor's and Slytherin's argument.

**………………… **

The ride to her home was horrible. She told Bathsheba, Roland, and Nicoli about the previous night. Not in detail, but the gist of it. They were appalled. They made cruel and rude comments about the two lovers. Le-Annette was shocked that her friends reacted this way. But all of that paled in comparison to what Zion did.

That night the handsome vampire came to Le-Annette, and she opened her heart to him. She told him everything about that night. Zion was outraged.

"How dare you do this! This was not in my plan for you!" he shouted.

Le-Annette had had enough.

"You don't own me, Zion! Neither do my friends! I love Salazar!" she shouted back at them.

At any other time, Le-Annette would have been worried of her parents waking to find her speaking with this vampire. Tonight, however, she did not care.

"You will not continue this…this liaison! I order you to cease it!" he said in a voice of forced quiet.

"You do not own me. I am my own woman. I love Salazar, and you can not take me away from him."

Zion growled in frustration. He walked to her bedroom window, but before he leapt out, he turned and said, "Then I predict disaster in your future. The world is doomed."

The vampire left. Le-Annette just stood there, somewhat in shock. What did the world have to do with anything?

* * *

End Notes: Okay, this chapter is not what I wanted it to be. But I did like the ending. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. 


	10. Life in Detail

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad all of you like it! Keep R & R!

* * *

Chapter 10-Life in Detail

The summer that followed her sixth year was relatively quiet compared to those of years past. Zion still visited her, but he did it less often now. Bathsheba was the only one of her friends who wrote to her. Le-Annette was comforted by this. Her first letter from Bathsheba had been very apologetic.

_Dear Le-Annette,_

_I am sorry for the way that Roland, Nicoli, and myself reacted to the news of your love for Slytherin. We should not have been so judgmental. It was wrong of us. Will you forgive us? _

With the greatest love,

Bathsheba

Le-Annette had responded that she would forgive Bathsheba alone, but the others would have to ask themselves. So her friendship with Bathsheba was safe, but what about the others? She missed Zion. Her diary, her savior. She missed Roland's letters, filled with snide remarks about the muggles and their way of life. She missed Nicoli's Qudditch talk.

She had no clue how she was going to keep her friends, but she was certain of one thing. She would continue to see Slytherin. As the summer came to a close, Zion visited her one last night before she departed for her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. He entered, as usual, though her bedroom window. Le-Annette was angry with him and glared as he approached her. He had not been to visit for a month's worth of time.

"You had better have a good excuse, Zion, for not coming to see me," Le-Annette said, turning her back on him.

"I do. Your future…may not be as bad as I would have thought. I want to tell you that I…am happy that you have found love," he said.

She turned to look at him. His head was hung low. He would not meet her eyes.

"How is this your reason?" she asked.

"I needed…the time to confirm all of this. I am sorry."

Le-Annette waved her hand. "Never you mind."

Zion nodded. He stayed for a little while longer, in which Le-Annette told him every minute detail about her summer. Finally, he left, both feeling better about their situations. Le-Annette laid her head down, and she went to sleep.

The carriage to Hogwarts arrived outside of Le-Annette's house as it usually did. She loaded her things onto the top of the carriage but carried Luna-De into the cab. Bathsheba greeted her with a warm smile. Roland and Nicoli--who had not written to her all summer--greeted her with a small grunt. Bathsheba nudged Roland, who then changed his expression to a forced smile.

"You don't have to do that, Bathsheba. I don't want them to be forced into accepting me again. I'd rather have them do it willingly," Le-Annette said as she closed the carriage door.

With Luna-De placed securely in her lap, the carriage started its flight to the school. Most of the ride was quiet. Bathsheba didn't want to start any conversations that could anger anyone. Roland seemed like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't do it. Nicoli just kept shooting angry glances at Le-Annette. Finally, the silence being just too much, Le-Annette spoke.

"If you have something to say, say it!" she exclaimed.

"I'll go first then. You have disgraced your House!" Nicoli spat.

"What do you know of my House?!" Le-Annette said, in a voice of forced calm.

"You've slept with your Head of House! How can that not be disgrace!" Nicoli shot back. He then turned to Roland. "What do you think of this?"

Roland remained silent for a few moments, then, with a sort of apologetic look at Nicoli, said, "I think if Le-Annette really loves Slytherin…then I think that it is none of our business."

Nicoli's mouth fell open. He then turned to Bathsheba, who nodded and gave Roland's hand a squeeze to let Nicoli know that she agreed with him. With an aggravated sigh, Nicoli sat back in his seat and contented himself with staring out the window for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at Hogwarts, took their seats at their prospective House tables, and watched as the sorting of this year's first years took place. Wanting to lighten the mood from the trip, Roland commented, "Can you believe that this is our last year here?"

Le-Annette, after shooting Nicoli a cold look, replied, "No. I really don't want to leave."

Roland gave a small laugh. He also chanced a passing glance at Slytherin, which earned him a slap on the arm from Le-Annette. After they had both had a good laugh and the feast had begun, Le-Annette decided that she too would take a glance at her lover. He did not look happy. In fact, he looked down right livid. When he caught her looking at him, he gave her a genuine smile and motioned for her to see him later. She returned the smile and gave him a small nod.

Later, after a goodnight to Roland and Bathsheba, and a quick conversation with Rowena, Le-Annette made her way down to the dungeons. She found Salazar in his potion's classroom. He was deeply immersed in a particular potion. She made her way up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your holiday?" he replied, after returning her kiss.

Le-Annette quick summarized her holiday. At the end of her story, Salazar sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I did not know that this would cause such a problem with you."

"Not to worry. I can handle it. I feel I've done rather well."

The two talked for a long time that night. They spoke of their feelings for one another, and their devotion to each other. Finally, Salazar shooed Le-Annette off to bed by arguing that she was still a student and needed her rest.

On her way to her dungeon common room, Le-Annette ran across someone who appeared to be very disappointed and angry with her. Godric Gryffindor.

"So," Gryffindor sneered, "having a night with your lover? Do you know what you are doing to your reputation?"

"No," Le-Annette replied, once again in that calm voice. "What am I doing to my reputation?"

"They are calling you what I very well think you may be…a whore!"

Le-Annette could take no more. She produced her wand from inside her robe pockets and held it at Gryffindor's throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am not a child to be intimidated! I will not be threatened by mere thoughts! You will not harass me either, nor will you do that to Salazar! Do we understand each other?"

She pressed the wand closer to Gryffindor's throat, and he gulped.

"Very well," he said and without further ado, he stepped out of the way of her wand and continued on his way.

* * *

End Notes: Okay. I'll warn all of you now. This story is not going to be filled with action. But, it will have a sequel that will go by the name of To Live History. Hopefully, that will have more action. This story is more of a prequel. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! 


	11. Big News

A/N-I do not own this. Thanks for all reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get out. I was gone on a five day school trip to Washington, D.C, and then I had two papers to turn in.

* * *

Chapter 11-Big News

The rest of the school year progressed rather quietly. Gryffindor had left her alone about Slytherin. Her friends had come to accept their relationship, albeit reluctantly. Rowena was honestly happy for her and Salazar.

Le-Annette laughed as she rolled onto her back. It was a Friday, a week before the summer vacation. The end of her seventh year. Salazar laughed with her and rolled on top of her. He pinned her bare arms to the bed. Le-Annette ran her foot along his leather pants. He was still partially dressed. The only thing of his removed was his shirt. She, however, was quite naked beneath him.

"How was it?" Salazar whispered into her ear.

"Fantastic. It felt wonderful," Le-Annette replied in sultry tones.

"I'm glad that I can please you, Milady."

Salazar kissed her lips. She returned the kiss. His lips fell to her neck. She sighed with pleasure.

"You are beautiful," he cooed.

Le-Annette felt a blush surge through her. She had a small smile on her face. Had had it on all night. But now…it faded.

"What's wrong, Le-Annette?" he asked.

He rolled off of her, but they remained facing one another.

"The morning is ending. The afternoon approaches. You must leave on your errand, my love," Le-Annette said, pouting slightly.

Salazar smiled and ran a finger along her cheek. He stood and put his shirt back on. He turned to her.

"Sadly, you are right. I must be taking my leave," he bent and kissed her. With a slight bow following, Salazar turned and left. Le-Annette stood and got dressed herself. In a few moments, she had left Salazar's quarters as well.

**………………… **

Halfway though the day, as Le-Annette was making her way to the Great Hall for the midday meal, Gryffindor stopped her in the hall. Le-Annette feared the worst. Even though he had left her alone for the most part of the year didn't mean that he still would keep his opinions quiet.

"Could I see you in my office, please?" he asked rather stiffly. Le-Annette nodded, but made no verbal reply.

Once arrived in the office, he gestured for her to have a seat.

"What is this about…sir?" Le-Annette said.

Her tone was somewhat stuffy. Gryffindor gave a quick cough.

"There is no reason to take that tone with me, Le-Annette. I brought you here for two reasons. The first, to apologize to you for my behavior throughout the year to you. I am sorry, but the idea of a student and a teacher being…intimately involved seems a bit unorthodox to me," he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"No, the idea of Slytherin and a student seems unorthodox to you," she snapped in reply.

"I won't hide my contempt for that man, who was once as close to me as a brother. He has changed more than you know of, Le-Annette. But this is all beside the point. I beg your forgiveness, dear lady. Will you give it to me?"

Le-Annette gave Gryffindor a scrutinizing stare. He seemed sincere about his apology.

"Very well. But you shouldn't be so quick to judge people. What was your second reason for bringing me here?"

Gryffindor gave a small sigh. "My second reason…well, first let me ask you something. I know your father still does not fully approve of your chosen path of education, and I know you must get tired of his disapproving glances."

"Yes, and?"

"How would you like it if you did not have to return home in the carriage at the end of next week?"

Le-Annette furrowed her eyebrows. "Go on..."

"I want you to stay on at Hogwarts as our new Potions Master."

Le-Annette's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. She jumped out of her chair.

"Surely you jest!" she cried joyfully. "Do you mean it?"

Gryffindor gave her one of his huge smiles. "Does this mean you accept?"

"Of course I do! Oh, thank you, sir!"

Le-Annette ran around the large desk and hugged the Headmaster. Gryffindor laughed.

"Go, tell your friends," he said.

Le-Annette rushed out of his office and to the hospital wing. There she found Bathsheba, Roland, Nicoli, and Rowena. Bathsheba greeted her with a smile, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," Le-Annette said happily. She was slightly out of breath from running. "I've been made Potions Master!"

"Really? Well, that's great, Le-Annette!" Roland said, giving her a hug.

"Good job," Rowena put in.

Bathsheba pushed Roland aside to give Le-Annette a hug also.

"How did this come to be?" Nicoli asked.

Le-Annette went into the story of how Gryffindor apologized then offered her the job.

"Amazing. I wonder why he did it?" Bathsheba said wonderingly.

"I'm sure Godric simply noticed her talents in the field," Rowena stated.

"Well," Le-Annette began, "I don't know why he did it. I'm just glad that he— "

Le-Annette stopped abruptly. She covered her mouth with her hand. She gagged slightly, followed by a more violent one.

"Le-Annette, what's wrong?" Bathsheba asked.

Le-Annette bent forward. She vomited. Rowena rushed to her side.

"Le-Annette, dear, have you caught a cold?" she asked.

Le-Annette shook her head. As soon as she stopped doing so, she vomited again. Rowena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Le-Annette, can I run a test on you?" Rowena asked.

**………………… **

Le-Annette sat that night in the potions classroom, waiting for Salazar to return from his errand. Suddenly, he entered the room. She stood to greet him.

"Le-Annette, I thought you would wait for me in my quarters," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Salazar, I have some things I have to tell you. First of all, Gryffindor has given me your position as Potions Master," she said, holding both his hands in hers.

"Yes, I know. It was my idea. You accepted?"

"I did."

Salazar smiled and kissed her.

"But there is something else…" Le-Annette said.

"What is it?"

He was smiling at her still. She took a deep breath.

"I am…with child."

Salazar's smile faded. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was in the hospital wing, telling my friends the good news, and I became ill. Rowena preformed a spell on me and told me I was to have your child. Salazar, please, tell me your thoughts on this…"

Salazar took a seat on a nearby stool. He still had a hold on Le-Annette's hand.

He seemed to be considering a great many things. Finally, he looked up at Le-Annette.

"Marry me," he breathed.

"Salazar…"

"No, hear me out. I'm not simply asking because of our child. I had been planning on asking you for some time now. This is a sign. Marry me, Le-Annette. I love you."

She was lost for words. All words, except one… "Yes."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, it's not as great as I'd hoped it would be. This story is winding down now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R. Thanks! 


	12. An Obvious Truth

A/N-Thanks, once again to all my reviewers! And, in reply to one of my reviewers, I have read some of the Cirque du Freak series, and it's great. However, the entire series is not yet released in the USA as I take it to be in the UK.

* * *

Chapter 12- An Obvious Truth

Harry leaned back against the bottom of the couch on which Remus and Severus sat. He had a solemn look on his face. Draco, who sat at the opposite end of the couch, asked, "What's gotten into you, Potter?"

Harry made no reply. Le-Annette stared at him with a knowing expression on her face. Hermione, from her place at the foot of Le-Annette's chair, kept shooting glances between the two of them.

"What's bothering you, Harry?" Lupin asked, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Hermione tutted and stood. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"What is so obvious, Miss Granger?" Severus replied, sneering up at the young witch.

"It's obvious why Harry is upset," Hermione paused for a moment, looking questioningly, pleadingly at Le-Annette. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," the vampire said, clasping her hands in her lap. "It's very obvious why Harry appears to be so bothered."

Harry stood. He still made no move to reply to anyone's statements or questions.

"Yes, Harry," Le-Annette continued. "It is true. How can it not be?"

"Bloody hell, what is everyone talking about?!" Ron persisted.

"I did start the Slytherin Family Line. In fact, my children were his only ones."

"What importance is that to Potter?" Draco inquired.

"Her children are why we have Voldemort," Harry spoke finally.

Snape gave a solemn nod. Lupin stood and gripped Harry's shoulder again. Draco shook his head.

"So, it is true what the Dark Lord says. He is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin," the blond boy said.

"Right on the money," Ron put in.

"Through the child that you had. That child has caused the bane of my existence," Harry said, giving Le-Annette an accusing look.

"Potter, it's not like her child was the Dark Lord himself. She could've never known that her bloodline would lead to him," Snape said reasonably.

"Severus is right. Aunt Le-Annette could've never known that," Hermione said.

"My story is not finished. Please, take your seats again," Le-Annette said, and the group did as she requested. She resumed. "You're right, Harry. In a way, it is my fault that Voldemort exists. It's possible it's my fault in more ways than one, but I'm jumping ahead. It was not this child's, my first, bloodline that led to Voldemort. I had a son then. I named him Lysander. I had another son soon after, two years his elder brother's minor. I named him Selig. Then I had my one and only daughter a year later. Her name was Nola. But neither of my three previous children's bloodline's led to Voldemort. It would be my fourth and final child, my son Taima, that would see to that. His birth was difficult. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it was because of the anger I held toward his father. You see, Gryffindor was right about one thing. Salazar had changed, and he continued to change throughout our marriage. He began to preach to me, almost nightly, about the superiority of being a pure blood witch or wizard. He would always end up apologizing to me at the end of the night, remembering finally that I was only a half blood.

"He would have these arguments with Gryffindor as well. And finally, one night, about a month or so after I discovered my pregnancy with Taima, he came to me and instructed that I pack up everything I own. Everything our children owned. When I inquired as to why he told me that he was fed up with Gryffindor and the others and that we were leaving. I refused to go. He was shocked, I think, overall. But he masked it with anger. He told me he was going without me. I told him he would not take my children from me. He replied that I could have them. That he would go alone. He told me that I was no longer his wife, that he would not have a wife that had no loyalty to him. This hurt me the most. I told him to leave. That I wanted nothing more to do with him. And he was gone. Months later, I went into labor."

**………………… **

"Keep the children out of here," Rowena instructed Helga.

Helga looked over to see three curious faces peaking through a crack in the door.

"Come, come, now, little ones," Helga cooed at them. "Mommy will be out in no time, and then you will have a new brother or sister to play with."

She shooed them away and shut the door. Le-Annette laughed slightly.

"They're just curious as to why their mother is not with them," Bathsheba said.

"Bathsheba, fetch Le-Annette a stick to bite down on. It's time," Rowena instructed.

Bathsheba rushed around and came back with a chip of wood about the length of a mouth and just thick enough to withstand biting. Helga moved to stand in front of the door. Rowena took a deep breath.

"Okay," Rowena said. "Push."

And so the labor process began. It was longer and harder than any of Le-Annette's previous births. The babe seemed reluctant to leave his or her's mother's womb. Finally, after much pain and anguish, more than Le-Annette had ever experienced while giving birth, she heard the cry of her baby. She sighed and tried to rest easy, but little jolts of pain were still shooting through her.

"A boy," Rowena announced. "You are truly gifted in birthing sons."

As Rowena took the child to be washed, Bathsheba smiled down at her friend.

"What will you name him?" she asked.

Le-Annette thought for a moment. She began to say something silly like "Salazar the II" or something of the sort, but then an anger rose up in her. Salazar had not even be able to put aside his pride long enough to witness the birth of his child. Suddenly, Le-Annette remembered how she had always taken her children to meet her parents. She remembered how her mother and father had loved their grandchildren. She stared up, resolutely, at Bathsheba.

"I will name him after my father. His name is Taima," Le-Annette proclaimed.

"A fine name. Should I let your children in?" Helga asked as Rowena came back with the swaddled Taima and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Yes. I want them to meet their brother."

Helga opened the door, and Lysander, Selig, and Nola entered. They all circled around Le-Annette's bed, staring at the new addition to the family.

"So," Le-Annette began. "This is your brother, Taima. What do you think of him?"

"He's rather small," Nola observed. "When will he get bigger, Mother?"

"In a year or two. Then…Ahhh!" Le-Annette gasped. Bathsheba stooped and scooped up the newborn. Rowena shooed the children so that she could get closer to Le-Annette.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lysander asked, fear in his eyes.

Rowena was looking over Le-Annette's body. When she raised her eyes to Bathsheba and Helga, their was a deep sadness in them.

"Helga, take the new babe and his siblings outside. Keep them there," Rowena said.

Helga nodded and did so. When the door shut, Le-Annette looked up at her two friends.

"What's wrong with me? Why hasn't the pain stopped?" she asked.

Bathsheba looked at Le-Annette with a tear in her eyes.

"Le-Annette, your baby required what was left of you be born…You're dying," Rowena said, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Le-Annette's eyes widened. So this was it. This is how she would end her life. Salazar would even out live her. Suddenly, Helga's voice was heard from the hallway.

"You can't go in there! Sir, who are you? What do you want from here? No, you can't enter! Sir!"

The door opened. In the doorway stood a man with shoulder length red hair and dark eyes. A man Le-Annette knew all too well. He walked over to her bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"Zion," Le-Annette smiled up at him.

"Leave," Zion said to Bathsheba and Rowena without taking his eyes off Le-Annette. "Leave, and close the door behind you."

"Now see here— " Rowena began, but Le-Annette interrupted her.

"It's alright, Rowena. Do as he says."

The two mediwitches looked baffled, but did as Le-Annette instructed. Once the door closed behind them, Zion began to speak to Le-Annette.

"I knew this day would come. I'm sorry. If I had tried harder, I could've prevented it. That is not the point now. The point is, I may have a way to keep you here, with us."

"H— how?" Le-Annette said, gasping with another jolt of pain.

"I can turn you. You can become a vampire. Like me."

"What? I don't know…no, I can't do that," Le-Annette said.

"But think of your children, Le-Annette. Don't you want to see them grow into adulthood?"

Le-Annette glared at him. "That's not fair. You know I want…that."

Another jolt of pain ravished her.

"Make the decision. There is nothing you can gain by your death. If you live, perhaps you can be of service."

"To whom?"

"Everyone and anyone. Please, Le-Annette. Nobody here wants to lose you."

She sighed and another jolt of pain. She knew it wouldn't be long. She made her decision.

"Turn me," she said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I'm ending this chapter here. This story is at least two or three chapters away from being finished. Please R & R! Thank you! 


	13. Her Family Line

A/N- Here's chapter 13! This is almost the end of the story…right now I want to focus on this story alone…so if anybody's also reading another of my fics, I'm sorry, but I won't be updating any of my stories until this one is finished. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 13- Her Family Line

"I opened my eyes to a new perspective soon after my agreement to join him," Le-Annette said, turning her eyes away from her attentive audience. She stared off into the corner of the room that the light didn't touch. "All of my inner feelings were enhanced. I awoke angry. I was angry that I had to become this creature of darkness. I was angry that I was now so different from my friends. And I was angry, overall, at Salazar. But that anger was strange. You see, for every ounce of anger I felt for him, I also felt love. I discovered soon after I discovered my feelings that other vampires could read me as well. Zion turned to me and said not to feel such anger at Slytherin. When I asked why, he replied that Salazar had wanted nothing else that day but to go and see the birth of his fourth son, but a spell he was developing went wrong. He had died."

Hermione patted Le-Annette's hand. The vampire turned her sad eyes to her descendent and forced a small smile to show that it was okay.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be. You have not heard the complete story. When I left the room, I found my friends waiting for me outside the door. They knew on sight that I was not the Le-Annette that they had left to die in that room. Bathsheba, I remember, was fighting tears. I opened my mouth to explain my reasoning for choosing this path, but she nodded her understanding before I could even form words. My children refused to come to me. They refused my hugs for days until they were satisfied that at least some small portion still remained of their own mother.

"I stayed at Hogwarts long enough to raise my first two children to the age to where they could take my place teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the time I did remain there, Zion remained with me. He taught me all I needed to know about being a vampire. But when it came time for me to leave, I begged Zion to stay with me. We had fallen in love, you see. He said that he would have it no other way. We traveled the world together. I learned much about him as we did so, but there were still things I didn't know of him. All I had learned, to think of it now, was that he had been a wizard when he was human."

Le-Annette sighed. All in the room were quiet, waiting to see if this was the end of her story. It didn't seem like an end. The two professors and their students all exchanged glances, wondering what the rest of the tale was. They all knew there was more.

"That…is an amazing story, Aunt Le-Annette," Hermione started.

"But…I don't understand. Why did you tell me not to be sorry?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

The vampire gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry," she said. "You are all laboring under the delusion that that was the end. I shouldn't have paused as such. No, there is more to tell. More to be understood."

"Then tell us," Draco said bluntly.

"It is difficult, Draco. You see, I took on the habit of paying attention to anybody in my family line that was of some sort of significance. Lysander's descendents were great wizards and witches, as well as Selig's and Taima's. But Nola, my daughter, married a muggle and she bore no children into the wizarding world. This fascinated me. I had become so used to the way of magic that I had forgotten how muggles were. I watched her line closest of all. Not one was born of magic. Not one…until my little Hermione."

Le-Annette smiled fondly down at Hermione, who blushed slightly. Le-Annette continued.

"I have always been close to your mother, Hermione. She was like a daughter to me. Zion, I must mention, had a talent. One that took me a long, long time to discover. He was a prophet, a seer. He revealed to me, about a month or so before your birth, Hermione, that you were to be the first witch in that branch of my family since Nola. I rushed to be at your birth. Your mother was so pleased to see me. I told her, as she began her labor, of the talents you would have. She was so happy! She even gave me the privilege of naming you. I named you after Bathsheba's first child, Hermione Jane."

"But what of the other family lines? What became of them?" Remus inquired, appearing to be deeply interested in this.

"Ah…now here is something of a shock that is coming to all of you. I suppose you all have noticed by now that, though distantly, Hermione is related to Lord Voldemort," Le-Annette said, a slight grin on her face as Ron managed to gasp and cringe at the same time. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and?" Severus persisted.

"That's not the only relation of mine in this room. I'm am related to two others here…Draco…and you, Severus,"

A collective gasp circled the room. "How?" was the only thing Ron could squeeze out of his mouth.

"Lysander's line leads to Severus and Selig's leads to Draco. I was at both their births too. Although, Draco's father wouldn't let me in. If Narcissa hadn't been otherwise occupied, she would've let me in, but Lucius forbade it. As for Severus, neither of his parents wanted me there…and for that one, I must apologize."

She looked meaningfully at Severus, who had his normal sneer in place…though this time, it hid something behind it.

"I know what your life was like, Severus. I'm sorry."

The Potions Masters shrugged but seemed to silently refuse to meet anyone's eye.

"What about Voldemort's birth? Were you there for that as well?" Harry asked, somewhat forcefully.

Le-Annette sighed once again. "That…is a long story in itself…"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, depending on if I want to spilt up what happens next, this fic is only one or two chapters lacking finishing. So, did you like it? I must apologize, I thought it was going to be longer than this. I can't promise anything about the length of the next chapter. Please R & R! 


	14. The Dark Lord Cometh

A/N- Thanks once again for all the reviews…I've decided that this chapter is going to be divided into two so that chapter 15 will be the final one. Remember, everyone, this is a prequel…I'll remind of the sequel in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 14- The Dark Lord Cometh

Le-Annette walked with her head hung low, seeming to be intent on looking only at the little dirt road she walked on. Her head was filled with disturbing thoughts. How could Zion had kept this from her? All of that…how? It was all going to be her fault.

A little ray of light caught her eyesight. Le-Annette looked up to see a little cottage standing alone on a hill. This was her grim destination. Using her vampire hearing, she listened for an answer to a question that burned within her. She heard a small infant's cry. The question was answered. This was not good. She walked to the door of the cottage and knocked. An old woman answered. She knew on sight who the vampire was.

"Lady Madeline has been awaiting your arrival," the old woman croaked, stepping aside to let Le-Annette enter.

She did so, drawing the long, black cloak she wore around her as she did so.

"Thank you, ma'am. Where may I find your lady?" Le-Annette inquired.

Decades ago, Le-Annette had dropped her youthful tone of voice in favor of a more commanding, regal one. It was always to her advantage.

"In the bedroom up the hall, Miss Le-Annette."

"Thank you."

Le-Annette found the room quickly. A woman with long, blonde hair and green eyes laid on a bed against far wall from the door. She was glistening with sweat but had a sweet smile on her face.

"Le-Annette, I must say, I was shocked when I received your owl saying that you wanted to see my son," the woman said.

Le-Annette looked down at a bundle of blankets the woman had in her arms. She took her eyes off the babe within and turned to the new mother.

"Madeline, why would you be shocked to hear from me?" Le-Annette inquired pleasantly.

"Well, the great Le-Annette only attends the births of those of her family line who are to be great. I didn't think my son would merit so," Madeline replied.

A young maid entered the room. She took the babe from Madeline's arms and placed it in a basinet nearby. She left the room, giving the mother the instructions of getting some rest. Once the maid had left, Le-Annette resumed conversation.

"I heard your husband left you. Found out you were a witch. I'm quite sorry."

Madeline made a dismissive gesture with her hand. The vampire knew it wasn't to say that she wasn't hurt but to show that she didn't want to speak of it now.

"What will you name him?" Le-Annette pressed on, taking a small step toward the infant, who slept soundly.

"Tom, after his father, Marvolo, after mine," Madeline said, smiling with great pleasure in her eyes. Le-Annette nodded solemnly. "Is he to be great, Aunt Le-Annette?" she continued.

Le-Annette sighed and walked over to the basinet. She peered down into it. The baby gave a small yawn. She now felt her anger at Zion re-emerge. How could he have let her do this?

"Madeline, I do not bring happy news," the vampire began. "I bring a prophecy and instructions. Your son will be a monster. Powerful, but corrupted by that power. He will hate all those who are not pure-blooded witches or wizards."

"How can that be, Aunt Le-Annette?" Madeline laughed. "He himself is a half-blood."

Le-Annette shook her head. "Do not call me that. Not aunt. Not this night."

Madeline grew grave. "Why?"

"Your son will be the cause of many deaths. I must instruct you…" Le-Annette turned to her descendant and walked over to the bed. She took the woman's hand. "You must kill your son."

Madeline jerked her hand away. "What? You're insane! Go away, Lady, for you are not wanted here!" she shouted.

"Madeline, I know it's hard, but…"

Madeline threw her blankets off and stood. She walked swiftly to stand near the baby. She held her arms out.

"Get out!!!!" she shrieked.

"Madeline, if you do not kill him, then I must," Le-Annette said in a voice of forced calm.

"You'll not touch him!"

"I'm sorry..."

Le-Annette lunged at Madeline as the mother pulled her wand. But before Madeline could shout a curse or hex, Le-Annette had her. Madeline shrieked, screaming her baby's name and cursing the vampire's. Le-Annette made one quick motion and cracked her neck. Madeline was dead before she hit the floor.

"What have I done?" Le-Annette whispered, looking down upon her descendant's body.

The door to the room opened and the maid entered the room, followed closely by the old midwife. They had undoubtedly been called by Madeline's cry. The young maid gasped. It was the old midwife who took action. She held up a small, wooden cross.

"Get out."

"The baby…" Le-Annette began.

"Get out!"

The old midwife advanced on Le-Annette. She avoided them and bolted out the door. When the light from the cottage no longer touched her, Le-Annette stopped. She collapsed on the ground, her cloak and dress fanning out around her. She put her face in her hands and cried. Suddenly, a voice she recognized spoke to her.

"What have you done?" it hissed.

She looked up. Zion stood before her.

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell have you done? You've doomed them all!"

"Who?" Le-Annette cried.

"The people that Lord Voldemort is going to kill. That is the starting point of his descent into evil, the death of his mother…"

Now she was pissed. Le-Annette stood and pinned Zion to a nearby tree.

"You did not tell me that, you filthy bastard! How could you keep such a thing from me?"

"It was not for you to meddle in."

"You knew everything from the beginning. You knew that this dark lord was going to be my descendant from the moment I first lay with Salazar. And you knew that I was the one responsible for his evil…Good bye, Zion."

Le-Annette dropped him and turned away.

"What do you mean, 'good bye'?" Zion replied.

"You're leaving. I don't want to see you."

"Ever again?"

Le-Annette turned to him with a smile on her face. "No, not ever again. Just not for a decade or tw.,"

With that, Zion gave a bow and left.

* * *

End Notes: How was that? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Oh, and about Voldemort's mother's name, I've recently read the Fall of the House of Usher...it came from there. Please R & R! 


	15. Until We Meet Again

A/N- How was that last chapter? And this is…::sniffle:: the end. But there's a sequel on its way!!

* * *

Chapter 15- Until We Meet Again

Harry jumped to his feet. "What? It's your fault that my parents are dead?!"

Hermione stood. "That's not fair, Harry! She didn't know!"

Nothing else was said. Harry stormed off upstairs. Lupin stood after a few moments silence.

"I guess we should all go to sleep," he said uneasily.

Le-Annette said nothing. The five of the remaining Hogwarts gang stood and left the room without another word.

**………………… **

The rest of the summer was quiet. Harry refused to look at Le-Annette, or to even acknowledge her. Hermione spent her time reading Le-Annette's old diaries. Draco and Ron found common ground in playing Qudditch. Snape found the vampire's old school notes and Lupin found her research on werewolfism. When Lupin inquired as to why she researched werewolfism, she replied, "One of my favorite relatives was bitten by a werewolf."

The house was thick with tension. Most were afraid Harry would have an outburst at Le-Annette over Lord Voldemort. They all well remembered the incidents of their fifth year at Hogwarts.

It all boiled down to a week before they were due back to London to catch the Hogwarts Express. They had all, with the exception of Le-Annette, spent the day buying supplies for the school year. This was quite fun considering they had two of their teachers hovering over their shoulders, instructing them on what they would need. Snape's instructions were always followed by a nasty smirk. Even Draco shuddered once or twice. Now they were back at Le-Annette's house. The sun had set, and the vampire had taken the liberty of preparing dinner for them.

"I hope you enjoy it," she said as they all took their seats. "It's been a long time since I've had to prepare dinner for anyone."

She took the seat at one end of the rectangular table, while Harry took the other. He ate with his head down and there wasn't much talking. Hermione glanced at Le-Annette once, then continued to eat. Then she did the same to Harry. Finally, she could take it no longer. She slammed her fork down on the table and all stared at her.

"Hermione," Snape said sharply, finally getting the hang of using her first name.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Harry, how could she have known of Voldemort's birth if Zion didn't tell her, hmm?" the mousy haired girl snapped at her friend.

Le-Annette's head hung low. If looks could kill, there would've been a stake through her heart. Harry stood slowly, as though to propose a toast, but instead began to plea his case.

"She knew," was all he began with. Le-Annette closed her eyes.

"What?" Hermione gasped, mouth slightly agape. She turned to the vampire. "Aunt Le-Annette, is this true?"

Le-Annette opened her eyes and slowly looked up. Everyone was staring at her. Draco's and Snape's expressions were unreadable, but Lupin's, Hermione's, and Ron's were as though they had all been told that Qudditch was all in their imaginations. Harry held a steady, but hard face. Le-Annette straightened in her chair.

"Yes, it's true. I knew. That night, the night when I first told Zion of my love affair with Salazar, I…didn't tell you all everything," she said, looking away.

Now Hermione was furious. "_Don't_ look away!"

Le-Annette looked into her descendant's eyes. Hermione turned to Harry now.

"How did you find out?"

"The night after she finished her little story, when I stormed off to my room, I found a book on the bedside table. I picked it up and began to read it. I soon discovered that it was one of Le-Annette's diary. It told the true story of that night."

"Which goes?" Snape said, directing attention back to Le-Annette.

"I had asked him what he meant by the world being doomed. He told me, but it wasn't as clear as the prediction he gave me the few nights before Riddle's birth. Roughly, he told me that a Dark Lord would come. He would be the most evil thing to inherit the earth. And he said that it would spawn from my bloodline," she paused. They were all angry now. All of them, in one way or another, had lost something to Lord Voldemort. And now they had someone new to blame. She began to plead. "Please, you all must understand!" She broke into tears. "I loved Salazar with all my being! I needed him! I needed to be with him! I'm sorry!"

Hermione left her spot at the table and came to sit beside Le-Annette's chair. She took the vampire's hand. "It's okay," she muttered.

"Hermione! How could you forgive her that easily?" Ron bellowed.

"Don't any of you know how it feels? How it feels to be in love with somebody…and then to be told to stay away from them…that they weren't good for you? Don't you?"

Draco stood, patted Hermione on the shoulder, and left the room. Snape stood now.

"We can't hold her responsible for something that was started over a thousand years ago. We have to forgive her," he said. Now everyone stared at him. Snape, preaching forgiveness? Everything was different in America.

"Harry? Can you forgive her?" Hermione asked. Le-Annette stopped sobbing. Her face was streaked with the trails her tears had made. Harry sighed.

"Yes…yes, I can," he said.

Others nodded in agreement with Harry. Nothing else was said. The all retired for the evening to do whatever it was they could do to get their minds off the night's conversation.

**………………… **

The final night had arrived. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Snape, and Lupin were leaving back to London. It was a tearful goodbye between Hermione and Le-Annette. Draco, Ron, and Lupin shook hands with the vampire, wishing her well being.

"And yourselves," she replied to them.

When Snape stepped forward to shake her hand, she pulled close to him and whispered some unheard message into his ear. He nodded and moved aside for Harry to express his sentiments.

"Goodbye, Le-Annette," he said.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," she replied.

"I'm sorry for my attitude over the summer."

"Perfectly understandable."

"Well...good-bye."

"Until we meet again."

"And when will that be?"

Le-Annette smiled.

"Come on, Potter! We gotta go!" Draco called.

"When will we meet again?" Harry asked.

Le-Annette smiled but did not reply. Hermione ran over and grabbed Harry's arm. They all hopped into the muggle taxi that had been called, and, with a final wave to Le-Annette, they were gone.

Le-Annette gave a small laugh. "We will meet again soon, Mr. Potter."

"Quite so," said a voice from behind her. She turned. Zion stood, leaning against the threshold of the house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to visit. Times are going to be hard for you," he said.

"Nice to see you again too. Come on, let's go inside."

The two vampires entered the large manor, closing the door behind them as they went. In the distance, a storm began to brew.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, that's it. The end. What do you think? Angry it ended so mysteriously? Don't be. I have a sequel planned. It will be called "To Live History". It might be sometime this summer before I get it out though. I want to try and finish a couple other of my fanfics before I get to work on it. Don't worry, it won't be forgotten. I love where this little story is going. 


End file.
